Outside the Fence and Beyond the Games
by bekylou4jc
Summary: Katniss and Tris get a little curious when they find somethings is holding them back from a better reality. What will happen when Factions meet Districts?
1. Chapter 1

_**Outside the Fence and Beyond the Games**_

I take and arrow out from my sheath behind me, pointing my bow towards the tall, brick wall in front of me. What could be behind it? I take a careful step forward, looking to my right and then left. Gale and I were hunting again, but we went deeper into the woods this time. Gale is skinning the animals we got but I wanted to look around for some berries or something. It's been a year since the reaping and tonight President Snow is going to announce the Quarter Quell news. So I need fresh air.

Curiosity strikes in me. I have to find what is over this thing. I walk up and down the wall, looking for a door or something. Does this ever have to do with President Snow? A big wall separating freedom? Possibly a better life? Free from the hunger games? I put my bow over my arm, arrow back in it's sheath and try to grip the stone to climb, but it's too tall for me.

"Gale!" I call from behind me. I hear a little rustling before he appears next to me.

"What? Whoa," He gasps. I look at him, then at the ten foot tall wall in front of us. "What is this?" He asks, kicking it with his boot softly, pushing it with his hands.

"It's a wall," I say, giving him a look. "Help me up."

"We don't know what's behind it, no Catnip. I'm not taking that chance," he says back to me but I ignore him.

"What could go wrong? We find an animal or something?" I snap at him, "Help. Me. Up."

He sighs and runs his hand through his dark hair and kneels down, putting his hand out for me. I take his hand and step up on his knee, but I was still too short. "Get me on your back," I tell him. He picks me up, and I climb onto his back. Then, I climb onto his shoulders, using the wall for support. Once I stand, I get an amazing view of what's behind the wall and a grin breaks across my face.

* * *

~~00000~~

As I climb the ferries wheel with Tobias under me, I grip the bars. Once I'm on the platform, I intake a breath. Tobias and I are both Dauntless Initiation Instructors. Since I passed, I've become fully Dauntless now. We both wanted to get away from the crowd tonight though, so it was my idea to climb the ferries wheel. Tobias is afraid of heights, I know, and he most likely will never get over that fear, but I really like it up here.

"Tris I swear, you love danger." He says, his breath shaky as he sits beside me.

"That's why I love you," I tell him while I look out at the deserted town below us. I squint as I look and see a tall fence in the distance.

Tobias chuckles and looks at me, "What are you looking at?" He questions, trying to see what I'm seeing. I point over and tilt my head in curiosity.

"It's a fence. It's huge." I say and bite my lip.

"Yeah it's the fence that keeps us in. No one knows what's outside." He tells me. "Tris, don't you dare get any ideas."

"Can we just go see?" I ask, desperate to know what's beyond it.

"No! It's fully guarded and-" But I got him off with my lips. "Tobias," I tell him, staring at him. "Let's check it out."

He sighs but agrees, seeing he can't win with me. After we climb back down, I fix my gun strap, he fixes his belt, and we start walking. After what seems like hours, and it's already starting to get dark, we reach the giant fence. I look up at the fence, it feeling like miles long. What could be behind? A whole new world without factions? With one big faction? I don't even bother to look at Tobias as I start to climb.

"Tris! What the hell are you doing?" He says and yanks me off the fence. "We don't know what's out there." He says, his dark blue eyes scanning my face. I'm unable to read him, but it feels like he sees right through me.

"We'll never know if we don't find out! Besides, there's no guards," I snap at him. He shakes his head and lets go of me and I take this as he'll let me. I start to climb the fence, looking below me at him. He's scowling with his arms crossed. I chuckle to myself, amused. Once I reach the electric part, I stop but I can still see what's over and when I do, I feel myself smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Outside the Fence and Beyond the Games**_

Gale looks up at me expectantly. "Well?" He questions.

"Gale, it's like a whole new world." I say, my mouth still formed into a grin.

I don't know why what I see makes me smile so much, but it does. It looks like a city, one from the Capitol except it is very different. I see forests, this giant wheel thing... and so much more. I take in a breath of air and breathe in freedom.

"Gale, I know why they put this wall here. They are keeping us from freedom! A better life. I don't know nothing yet, but this seems right. President Snow is keeping Panem from being free. That's what the wall is for. Hasn't anyone wondered what was outside Panem? Anyone!?" I shout and look at Gale as he sets me back down.

He shakes his head, "Catnip this is crazy. This seems to easy. Put up a fence and then a few miles away a wall? It seems like it'd have huge security."

I sigh and try to think. Gale was right, knowing President Snow it would not be this easy to escape to freedom, escape the games. "Do you have any ideas?" I ask him.

He picks up a rock and tosses it to the wall, expecting something to go off, or something to happen but nothing does. He sighs and instructs me to get back up there to see if there is anything blocking me from the other side.

"Wait, Katniss," He says seriously as I start to climb.

"What?" I ask in frustration.

"Be careful."

* * *

~~00000~~

While explaining to Tobias what I see, he tells me to come back down. I don't want to though, I love the smell of the woods. It's incredible, the miles and miles long of pure pines and forest. I can only wonder what this place is called and why we're being kept from it.

"Tobias, what if life is better over here?" I ask in curiosity.

"Tris, come down here. I don't like you hanging off a fence like that. Besides, we don't know what's out there." He says protectively.

"Exactly. We need to find out."

"Let's talk about it. Come down." He says again and I sigh, climbing down.

"Have you ever heard of this? The fence and what's beyond it? This could be our chance. To run away from factions and dauntless and our secrets. We could run away together." I say to him, grabbing his hand.

He shakes his head and sighs, "Tris, we don't know. Nobody in Dauntless knows. I don't even think the Erudite know about it and they've studied for years." He tells me with a look I can't read.

"Someone has to know!" I shout and grit my teeth. "There's something out there that is being kept from us and I want to know what. So if you're going to hold me back, have fun trying to catch me. I'm climbing this fence whether you're coming or not!"

Tobias looks at me and decides to come with me. He won't let me cross a fence without him. As we both climb, I get more excited. This is really happening. I don't want to know the costs for escaping a faction, I just want to know what I'll get from it.

The electric part, Tobias tells me, is off. So we continue to climb over it. After we are both over the fence, there's a wall. A big, tall, wall that's about ten feet high maybe. So, Tobias helps me up. We climb over and jump to the ground.

"Tris, we're not staying here long, are we?" He asks me as we start walking along the wall, trying to find something to help us figure out where we are.

Just as I'm about to answer, I hear a voice and some movement. "Tris," I hear Tobias's voice soft behind me, his hand wrapping around my arm. We both silently walk towards the noise, but it's hard because the ground is made up of grass, leaves, twigs, dirt.. Tobias and I aren't used to the woods.

I freeze when I see a tall, muscled, and very attractive young man standing by the wall, a girl above him on the wall, looking over. The stranger and I catch eyes, and I feel Tobias go tense.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Outside the Fence and Beyond the Games**_

* * *

As I stand on the wall, all I can think about is freedom. Something I've only been able to experience in the woods, in my dreams. It's never been a spark burning within me, I have to contain it. If we're going to find out who is on the other side, we need to have a plan. I know that plan involves our family - neither of us could ever be so cruel to leave them behind.

"Gale, you have to climb up with me. Let's climb over." I call down to Gale who looks nervous. "Gale?"

"Katniss, shh." He commands me, his voice echoing with fear. His eyes are trained on something, like a prey. I look over in the direction he's facing and freeze.

I see a smaller framed girl dressed in black. She has ink on her chest, forming birds in flight. Her eyes are bright blue and alert, her hair blonde like Prim's, which makes her seem innocent. The man behind her makes my breath catch in my throat. I'm not normally attracted to guys, but there's a demeanor about this man that strikes curiosity in me. His tall, strong figure. The way his nose hooks at the end, his dark blue eyes have a spark in them that makes my stomach twist.

The man suddenly pulls out a gun, holding it high, standing in a position I've never in person seen a man take. He aims at Gale and a shriek escapes my mouth.

"Gale!" I shout and jump from the wall, landing on my feet, except I twist my foot in the process, sending a sharp pain up my leg. I stand in front of Gale and he pushes me to the floor, not letting me protect him. Gale is mine and I am his and somewhere deep inside me I know he vows to keep me safe.

"Stop." The blonde tells the man with the gun. She steps forward, a gun on her hip, knife in hand. "Who are you?" She demands, looking down at me.

I sit up, keeping my eyes on her. "Katniss Everdeen."

"Where are we?" She also demands which makes me wonder where she comes from.

"Panem. District 12." Gale speaks behind me. She looks at Gale and slowly drops her knife to her side.

I spin up to my feet and load my bow with an arrow, trained on the girl. I glare at her, breathing slowly. "Don't shoot me, I won't shoot you."

Fire burns behind the mans eyes, fear. The girl shudders ever so slightly, losing her posture that she has been upholding. She turns her head and whispers a single word to the man and he lowers his gun.

"We're from Dauntless Faction." The man speaks after I lower my bow, his voice low but deep. "We climbed this wall, wanting to find what's behind."

Gale scoffs, "Don't want to stay here for much longer. We're overruled by a cruel Capitol which sends kids to fight to the death. We're trying to escape Panem."

The blonde looks dismayed. She drops her gaze to the floor. "Sorry," She apologizes, "We're not friendly to strangers." She clears her throat and begins to explain about this place where she is from. The factions, the separations, faction before blood. The man behind her keeps the stern, rock solid look on his face but I can tell he isn't liking what they've discovered either.

"We have family," Gale speaks, staring at the girl. "If we were to get them to here, would you lead them over the wall and fence, into your 'faction'?"

She sighs and looks behind her to her friend who shakes his head, "I'm Four, this is Tris." He says and walks closer to us. He extends his hand to Gale, they shake hands firmly. Tris comes to me and I shake hands with her.

"I'm Katniss, this is Gale." I say to her. They both nod. "Wait, isn't.. four a number?"

Four tenses. "Isn't Katniss a plant?" I furrow my brow to his knowledge and ignore his question.

"Alright. If we're going to help you escape Panem, we need to come up with a plan." Four says with determination in his voice. Suddenly a desire fills my stomach. Prim might never have to go into the games.


	4. Chapter 4

I follow Gale as he runs towards the District, his game bag slung over his shoulder. He makes a sharp turn left and as do I, we keep in sync when we're in a hurry.

"There's no time to explain to them, Catnip. You go to your family, grab them and go. We have to be over the fence when the reaping starts." He says and rushes off to his house, walking, but swiftly.

I walk to my house casually, but with a skip in my step, trying to hurry. As I turn the corner down my street, I bump into someone, causing me to fall over. I look up and find myself lost in the bakers son's blue eyes. A lump in my throat is formed. Peeta Mellark, my savoir from several years prior is standing above me.

He quickly lifts me to my feet, his eyes staring into mine. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He says casually. I've never really noticed how blue his eyes are.

I nod in response, "Thank you." I say simply. He nods but then stares at me longer, as if it has another meaning. "Thank you for saving me. With the bread." I choke out long moments later. If I'm going to leave Panem, this needs to be done now. He stares at me and I blink, waiting for a response.

"You remembered," He whispers ever so softly. I remember my mission and I frown.

"Come with me. There's no time to explain." I say and he doesn't give it another thought.

"Okay, Katniss." He follows after me quickly. I run inside and grab a bag, stuffing our clothes inside, Prim watching me.

"Katniss? What are you doing?" She asks me with fear in her eyes. It's reaping day, I should remember. We hardly have time now, looking at the clock. I swallow and sigh.

"Prim, there's no time to explain. Grab Buttercup and take Mom to the meadow. I'll meet you there." I say and my hard words cause her to do exactly what I say. She tells my mom something, grabs her by the wrist and leaves the house with a cat in hand. Peeta waits at my back door and I bring him through the woods behind our house, past the mine and the square to the meadow, the long way. I see Prim and my mother waiting, looking like their saying good bye in case we get caught.

Peeta doesn't question, but follows along. As we all enter the woods, we walk slowly towards the 'wall' that me and Gale found. Suddenly, I forget what Peeta is doing with us. He's leaving his family and friends behind. Why did I even take him along?

* * *

Tobias stares at me and I shrug, "We have to bring them back. They're in trouble, obviously." I snap at him.

He shakes his head, stepping closer and inching his face to mine. "No, we can't. What if they get caught and we get caught with them? There will be no way of explaining what we're doing. We'll die."

"I'm not afraid." I say and he stares at me, waiting for an explanation. "I'm not afraid of dying. We came over here looking for something and we found something. We have to bring them back."

Tobias's mouth opens to speak but we hear rustling behind us. We both turn around and gasp, seeing two men in white uniforms. "Great." Tobias chuckles.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The men ask and Tobias doesn't flinch. He pulls out his gun, shooting the man in the head. The other man grabs a phone device out of his pocket before Tobias shoots his hand, kicking him down to the ground. He kills him with a crack in the neck and I turn away. We're definitely wanted now.

He gets up and takes their fancy guns, tossing me one. "There might be more. Show no mercy, Tris."

"Breathe in, aim, breathe out, fire." I speak, loading the gun. He nods and smiles at me, and our eyes catch.

He stares at me for a long time before we hear more rustling. I aim in the bushes when I hear a small shriek of a little girl.

"Gale!" The voice of a young girl shrieks. "Gale my foot i-is caught!"

"No, don't worry I got you." I recognize Gale's voice for miles.

"Gale, why are their two people in black.."

"Don't worry, we know them." Suddenly, we see Gale, an older woman, two boys and a little girl at Gale's hip. Their eyes show fear but also determination. It's the same determination I've seen in Tobias's eyes.

_A/N: Please review! Give me ideas! Should they get caught? Should they make it to the Dauntless? Who gets hurt?_

_ALSO: (IMPORTANT) Please go check out kat4361's story "Reverse Psychology" you won't regret it! -bekylou4jc_


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside the Fence and Beyond the Games**

* * *

As Peeta, Prim, my mother and I trudge through the woods, we hear distant footsteps. I don't have my bow, I completely forgot I put it back in the log by the fence. I left it. I force us to hide behind some bushes, but it's too late. A peacekeeper points a gun straight at me, the rest of them behind the shrubbery.

"Freeze!" The man shouts, "Don't move or I will shoot! Step forward, hands behind your head!" He commands. I figure if I do what I say, he might not know my family is behind the bushes. I nod and easily slip my hands behind my head, stepping towards him.

He comes behind me and forces me angrily to the ground, causing me to face plant and grunt in the process.

Luckily, the man is by himself and as far as I can see, hasn't noticed my family behind the bushes. I know if they keep going, which Peeta knows which direction to take, they'll be able to get over the fence and run from the terror that is the games. The man shoves his gun to the back of my head, helping me, or more like forcing me to stand.

"Listen girl, you're dead meat now that I've found you outside the fence." I can't see him, but I know he's grinning. It makes me grimace with hatred and fear. How will I get out of this?

He walks me towards a hovercraft which makes me freeze in fear. He isn't taking me to District 12 for punishment, or death. He's taking me to the Capitol which means worse torture, and maybe even something as horrible as President Snow himself. My thoughts are clouded in the back of my mind, I can't process what is happening.

I step onto the hovercraft, the man behind me still with a gun pressed to the back at my head. As if I could resist at this point. I close my eyes as he tosses me into a chair while chaining my hands and feet together. I can only hope that Peeta brings Prim and my mother to safety. I know I won't see them again, not if I'm now a prisoner in the Capitol. My fate is decided, torture then death, or torture as an Avox. My stomach knots when the hovercraft starts launch.

* * *

~~00000~~

"Where are they!?" I shout to Gale, standing in front of him, arms crossed, gun loaded. Tris stands behind me, talking to the little girl who seems to ask tons of questions that drive me insane.

He steps forward, keeping a straight face as he crosses his arms as well. "I don't know," He snaps back, making anger rise up in me for his tone. If this was Dauntless Initiation or training, I could easily tear him down and humiliate him like Eric did to me so many times.

"How big is her family?" I ask.

"She only has a mother and a sister, that's why it concerns me. We need to go looking for her." Gale tells me and I can feel him tense, even though I've already stepped back.

"No, I'm not leaving. I don't want to risk my survival for your girlfriends." I say with a grin which easily makes a blush creep to his cheeks, anger filling his eyes. Tris steps behind me, putting her hand on my back, making me soften slightly.

"Four, just.. let it go alright? I'll go and you can stay here with his family." Before I start to disagree, she kisses my cheek. "We won't be long. I promise."

I can't say no to Tris, with her looking at me like this. I groan and stare at Gale as he grins slightly before I shrug. "Alright." I turn around and introduce myself to his family, learning their names. Mrs. Hawthorne, Rory, Vick, and Posy.

I watch as Gale and Tris disappear into the woods and it makes me nervous. How could I let her go with a stranger into a unknown forest?

Meanwhile as we wait, I try to teach Rory how to shoot my gun in case he ever needs to, if we get to a dangerous point. Posy draws pictures in the dirt with a stick she found and Vick and his mom lean against a tree, pale and silent. I honestly couldn't imagine the uncertainty that they must have had. Mrs. Hawthorne must have trusted Gale though, letting him leave her with a stranger like me. I suddenly feel weird, I must seem really frightening to them. I look nothing like them besides being human.

_A/N: I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review xx-bekylou4jc_


End file.
